


This Is How You Remind Me

by slash4femme



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, sexual tension and then some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three relationships, one that is, one that was, and one that could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How You Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

>  Originally Written in 2009. I do not edit/change my older works, I only upload them here. 
> 
> Two of these pairing I don't ship, one of them I do. I have the greatest respect for all of the people who love and write any one of these pairings. Title taken from the song by Nickleback

Ambassador Spock calmly made his way through the groups of Vulcan’s and members of the Enterprise crew. The Enterprise had stopped off for a few days at the Vulcan colony to drop off medical supplies and take a mini impromptu shore-leave evidently, he was sure his younger self had not signed off on that part. Ahead of him James T. Kirk was watching several medical crates being catalogued by a very young rather disapproving Vulcan doctor. Dr. McCoy hovered by the Captain’s shoulder, and Spock could not help but be heartened by the familiar sight.

“Jim.”

Kirk turned and smiled at him. “Hey Ambassador.”

Spock almost smiled back at the young Captains enthusiasm and energy. He had missed that, more then he had realized.Meeting Jim again, even if he wasn’t his Jim, had been invigorating, and made him think of older, happier times. He shook his head and turned to Dr. McCoy who was regarding him with a cautiously polite air. “Doctor.”

“Ambassador.”McCoy’s tone was polite but completely lacking warmth of any kind. Spock felt a slightly pang at that.

He turned back to Kirk. “I merely came to give the two of you my regards.” He inclined his head slightly and was warmed by the amused smile that passed over Kirks face. “I hope that you enjoy the rest of your stay here.”

He ignored the slight look of surprise the crossed over McCoy’s face when he said ‘enjoy’ and Kirk smiled again and inclined his head back at Spock. “I’m sure we will Ambassador.”

He paused for only a minute more before making his way back to his ground car where he could watch the two younger men as they turned back to the young Vulcan doctor. He knew he should leave, go back to his house and his work but it had been so long since he had seen or been in the company of either man and he missed them both dearly, especially Jim, always Jim.

His eyes were drawn back to the young Captain in time to see Kirk reach up and touch McCoy’s shoulder in a gesture Spock knew well and he paused. The Captain’s fingers where curled under as if into a fist, but instead of the affectionate and slightly violent, punch on the shoulder, Kirk merely brushed his fingers along McCoy shoulder, more of a caress then anything else. It had been a long time, and only on his darker days did Spock let himself dwell on just how long, but he knew that gesture. It was the Captain’s way of communicating with his lover, _are you all right,_ it asked, _I need to be Captain now but you come first, you know that_. In another world, another time Spock had experience it, and the concerned half glance that accompanied it, hundreds of times. Now, here in this time and this world it was Leonard McCoy who tilted his head slightly towards his Captain glancing down at Kirk, one hand coming up to rest against the younger man’s lower back for just a brief minute. 

Spock turned away slightly, as Kirk smiled up at McCoy returning his affection. Maybe he should feel loss although he did not. He had already had the fullness of time with his Jim, and if there was anyone he trusted to take care of Kirk it was be McCoy. Still, he sighed softly and reminded himself this was a different time. A slight movement caught his eye and he looked down to see his younger self, standing completely still near another shipment of medical supplies. As always his younger self’s face gave away nothing but there was something about the set to his shoulders, the tension in the lines of his body, and his fixed stare. Spock followed his younger self’s line of sight and realized he had not been the only one watching the doctor and the young captain. _Fascinating._ The younger Spock’s hands were clenched into fists at his sides, his body one long taught line and the older Spock followed his gaze again and realized suddenly that his younger self was not watching the Captain he was watching McCoy.Below them the Vulcan doctor said something that made McCoy jaw tighten and he took a step forward subtly placing himself between Kirk and the Vulcan. Kirk reached up and very gently touched the back of McCoy shoulder, thumb rubbing against his neck for just a moment and McCoy glanced back at him eyes flashing, bright blue. Spock saw his younger self’s face soften for an instant with something almost like sadness, and then the younger Spock was moving towards the two, coming up to them and Spock watched Kirk turn with a friendly wave that his younger self in no way returned. 

All three fell into step moving away from the young Vulcan doctor back towards the ship. Spock watched his younger self say something that made Kirk laugh and McCoy's eyes narrow and the doctor turned toward the younger Spock hands moving as he made a point and his younger self turned body curving closer to the doctor ever so slightly, full attention on the other man, although his expression never changed. Kirk said something that caused McCoy to laugh and turn towards him touching his back again in that small intimate gesture and Spock watched his younger self’s body go stiff at the loss of the doctor’s attention, and Spock sighed again.

It was a different time, he once more reminded himself, and in this time all things were possible. They were all so very young, with a very long way still to go, who knew how it might end up. He got into his ground car, and decided that despite all of it, it was for the best that the three of them would see it through together.At the very least, that much had staid the same and for that he was glad.  
  


    


End file.
